narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Release: Water Formation Wall
|image=Water formation wall.jpg |kanji=水遁・水陣壁 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiton: Suijinheki |literal english=Water Release: Water Formation Wall |english tv=Water Style: Water Wall |other names=Ninja Art: Water Style: Water Wall, Water Style: Water Barrier |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Itsuki Dairyū, Kenji Inazuma, Akuhei Iwao, Dai Akimichi, Kenj Inazuma, Choukan, Yusuke Kinugawa, Yūzuki,Ichi Sosuke, Mizuki Makaze,Delta Uchiha, Jinpachi Senju, Toshiro Matsumoto,Junsui,Shizuka Hōzuki,Kimiko, Shisaku, Isonade,Yasuo Uchiha, Kaito Zakaia,Yuugetsu,Kuresento Kappukēki,Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Rei Kishi, Inazuma Denkou,Rakan Hibon, Atsuko Minori,Magai,Asuka Uzumaki, Kanrai Shimoyake, Kimura Tengoku, Oushan Supuritto,Haru Hyūga, Nakane Sarutobi,Akio Senju, Karura Yakushi, Suigetsu Ketsueki, Asura Uzumaki, Koshiro, Hachiro Hina, Valden, Suirō Mizu, Sarutobi Yorozuya, Sheru, Moya, Suterusu, Reppu Senshi, Hinta Yakusumi, Misaki Fujii,Natsu Terumi,Takashi Yoshimaru, Kurai Dengen,Kane Uzumaki, Anjin Uzumaki, Zeref Uchiha,Saizō Asagiri, Hanryu Raion, Allison Sebvert,Makoto Shiryū, Omega, Ekaterina Kiroshika, Shin Takahiro, Meian Kanō, Iro Kuguari, Seiji Kuragari, Izuna Uchiha,Kenji Kayuga, Hira Uchiha, Kaede Meitochi, Chikara Shima, Bakura Yuri, Sadao Takeshi, Saix Niigata, Kurokami Shima, Imae Miyagi,Toshirama Senju, Shuhei Kyoraku, Suiren Kamogawa,Harumi Baeru, Sansui, Mugetsu Yoroi, Michi Hōzuki, Mitsunari Sasuke, Doerai, Matsu Maeda, Angel Of Legacy, Ichirou, White Wolf, Kami Fuyutama, Kōdai Keikoku, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Māsharu Kamizuki,,Rin Batsu, Yami Denkō, Shurado, Aoi Hyūga, Tokino, Gōka Hōzuki, Raiko, Raygen Uchiha, Jez Uchiha, Rika, Yokoshima Hōzuki, River Kohaku, Kyshira Uchiha, Kamon Namikaze, Riako, Yaichi, Rakon, Kaizen, Danshaku Genso, Jisoku Calypso, Obito Ryou, Ikasu Yoruichi, Rue, Ukyo Hara, Namino Majikina, Uranaisha Areru,Kima, Yukinoshita, Sayuki, Karasuba Musubi, Gikō, Aoi Uchiha, Orochimaru (RN), Arashi Shimizu, Inari Sarutobi, Stryse Kazami, Kemuri Sukiru, Garuda Tensei, Rin Nohara (Kamui), Saya Hayashi, Akihiko Yuki, Tomoe, Doujinn, Taijinn, Maomi Hōzuki, Haruna, Kazaki Uchiha, Hikari Chōjin, Kaito Mizushima, Ay Bee, Misaki Haruno, Hakuseki Kuchinashi, Takagi Toyotomi, Okuyuki, Kyura Sarutobi,Makoto Hanabara, Mitsuzaki Sakigami, Makkāsā, Maneshitsugumi, |teams=Allied Village Forces |hand signs=Tiger → Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will and form a wall with surrounding water, rather than spitting it out of their mouth. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. Tobirama Senju was able to produce one without a pre-existing water source, which was a testament to his skill and one of the reasons why he was selected as Hokage. In the manga the hand seal sequence for this technique ends in the same seal that activates the Byakugan, though Tobirama only needs one to use this technique. Furthermore, the anime creates a completely original and far more elaborate set of hand seals when Tobirama uses it in the form of having the right hand cupping the left hand with a thumbs-up. Anjin Uzumaki's use of the technique also creates rotation within the wall, further enhancing its defensive properties but requiring finer control. It then resembles the whirlpools of his home village.